Hellsing Fanfic Delivery for you!
by DarkSideOfTheLight
Summary: Ok, i wrote this because A i was bored and its my first Fanfic and B because i couldnt think of anything else! ONESHOT! May make sequel later on.


Hi Guys! DarkSideOfTheLight here ;) I Thought id do a Hellsing fanfic, includes characters such as Alucard and Integra. There is no Yaoi or anything like that. But a near death happens further on. Anyways Read, Review and most importantly. ENJOY!

* * *

Freya yawned as she walked through the local market towards the woods. She was delivering a package to Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. Or something like that. The name confused her somewhat. She flicked her chocolate brown hair over her shoulder and whistled an old tune her mother used to sing when she was younger. She never knew why her mother would call it the Vampire's Lullaby. She stopped thinking of that as she stopped at the gates to the large mansion before her.

"Why yes Ms Hunter, we were expecting you to arrive soon" a well dressed man in a tuxedo said as Freya made her way up the path. Smiling she went to hand him the package but he backed away "Please...come in" he becconed, his eyes daring and judging. Hesitantly Freya made her way into the large entrance hall and looked around, startled by the sheer size of the room, let alone the house. She jumped as the man coughed "Pardon my poor manners, my name is Walter . Butler to the Hellsing familly" Freya smiled and turned to Walter, only just noticing his age. "Its a pleasure to meet you" she said politelly then looked around to see a woman, dressed in a brown suite and white hair. The woman smiled and said "You are the delivery girl of my package, am i right?" Freya looked at the woman and nodded quietly. To shy to speak all of a sudden. "Then I ask of you one more favour delivery girl..."

"You must deliver this package to my..hehe" she paused to chuckle "In the field worker, his name is Alucard. You must go to him and give him the package telling him these words..." she becconed Freya over with a finger. Freya walked over hesistantly as Sir Integra leant in. "This...Is...War" she whispered sending shivers down Freya's spine. Freya nodded quickly and coughed "Yes, well, uhh" she stammered. Integra looked down on Freya intimidatingly. Before Walter butted in "if i may, i shall take Ms Hunter out in the field to meet Master Alucard" Integra nodded to Walter before turning her back on Freya. Muttering something under her breath she returned to a room to the left. And the sound of a lock echoed.

"W..Walter, do you know how to fly this thing?" Freya asked frightened. The sound of helicopter blades roared above them. "Of course, but i must admitt i havent done this in a while" Walter began to make the helicopter fly. With Freya gripping the seat for dear life. *Im going to die!* Freya thought to herself they flew Freya's eyes were glued ahead. Suddenly the helicopter began to shake, Walter muttered "oh my, it seems we've been hit" he glanced back and noticed the helicopter tail was on fire. Freya saw this and was panicking in her seat making Walter lose his cool and yell "JUST GRAB A PARASHOOT!" Freya did as ordered and put it on, opening the door of the helicopter she cried "Walter what about you?" He smiled slightly afraid to tell her the hit had jarred the copter and the dashboard was stuck in his leg "Ill go after you just go!" he lied.

Freya let out a mini scream as she jumped from the helicopter. Her hair flapped wildly as she fell through the air. But then she grew calm and carried on falling, looking at the ground suddenly she pulled her parashoot string releasing the giant material. Flinging around she looked up and screamed "WALTER!" as she saw the helicopter fly off into the distance and crashing. She landed and rolled to prevent her legs from stiffening. She got up and heard a extremelly dark chuckle.

A man stood before her, his long red coat fluttering in the breeze and his black clothes underneath seemed to darken. Freya got up clutching the package. "Whats in there?" the man asked, his eyes darting from under what seemed to be orange/red glasses. Freya clutched the package tighter "I..I..Im not sure, i was asked to deliver this to a ...do you know where he is?" The man paused for a moment. Then gave Freya a smirk "Never heard of him" he said, his voice never changing tone. Freya then said "Well...good day sir" she turned and began to walk. But the man followed her "Where are you going?" He asked curiously. Freya walked briskly on "Somewhere" she said stiffly. Her eyes full of determination and the package clutched to her chest. "Tell me" the man said insistantly. Freya began to run. She stopped after awhile not able to hear the mans footsteps anymore.

Suddenly, two arms snaked their way around her waist "That wasnt a suggestion" he whispered into her ear. Making Freya melt slightly, she shivered and said quietly "Wha...What are you...get off me!" The man smirked and held Freya in place, he bit her ear gently making her let out a small moan "I know who you are...Ms Hunter" he smirked and let go saying "I shall have my package now" Freya seemed startled and babbled before saying " ?" Alucard nodded smirking, he recieved a playfull slap to the arm before hearing Freya said "Message from Sir Integra..." she leant close "This...Is...War"

Alucard let out a mini woop and punched the air before regaining his composture. "Excellent, a nice bloody war...just how i like it" he grinned. Freya coughed and straightened herself up hiding the blush on her face which burned like fire. "I...better get going home..." she said rubbing the back of her neck grinning cheekilly. She turned away and was thinking about how she was going to get home before hearing Alucard say...

"Where do you think your going? Your coming back with me..."

* * *

Ok, this was my first Fanfic EVER. So please be kind about reviews ;) haha thanks!

**DarkSideOfTheLight**


End file.
